For picking up heart potentials by the noninvasive method, it is known to use either independent electrodes where each electrode is separately fixed on the body surface, or a number of electrodes, mounted on suitable elastic holders. A common drawback of all of the known electrodes is that a film of a conductive gel must be applied on their contact surface. A further drawback of known multielectrodes is that a good contact between the body of the patient and the electrode is not possible is cases of pathological deformation of the breast of the patient. The proper preparation and application of multielectrodes requires up to 3/4 of an hour. The whole process is time consuming and the cleaning of electrodes from the conductive gel is wearisome. Moreover, insufficiently cleaned electrodes become electrically not conductive.